Miracle
by KleoCullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale has nearly everything a person could ask for: a wonderful family, a loving and caring husband. The only thing missing is a child, but of course she can't have one. Rosalie is utterly happy with everthing she's got, but maybe a little incident in the woods can changer her and Emmets life forever. One shot.


**This is a one shot about Rosalie and Emmett's life after Breaking Dawn. I just LOVE them and wondered what might could happen after BD. So here is my version and I hope you like it.**

**Rosalie**

It's been a month since the Volturi incident. Things are slowly getting back to normal. Carlisle broke up the contact to his old friends ,alltough Aro sent him many gifts and cards after as an apology. Carlisle being Carlisle, gave all of it to a charity event and a bit to the vampires who helped us against the Volturi. Edward and Bella got pretty protective over Renesmee and I don't blame them. They nearly lost their daughter and are just trying to make the best out of her childhood. We all know Nessie isn't a normal … child, she has learned so many things and experienced alot for someone her age. She is a little miracle and a blessing. Nessie made my wish to have a child stronger than it was before.

I'm totally fine with the part I have of her , but I crave for a child since I was a teenager . Sometimes I think what might have happened if I'm still human. I'm sure I'd have alot of children running around the house and me and my husband sitting on the veranda , watching them. Of course I couldn't think of another man than Emmett. He's my soulmate , my life, my other half. I couldn't live without him. Though my love for him is definitely stronger than my craving for a child.

I don't know what has gotten over me when I saw Emmett on that ciff fighting against the bear. The scared expression of is face is still burned in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my desk , painting silly images of the nature. The colours and structures of nature make me relax and comfortable. I took a pen out and drawed the beautiful meadow I had in my mind. Pink and purple flowers where all around the gras and birds sung their morning song. The meadow was sorrounded by bright green trees and a river flew at the left side. The water of the river was clear and had a baby blue colour. It was beautiful. I need to find that meadow. I dropped my pen and stood up from the desk. I pulled one of my sweatshirts over and walked without any rush down the stairs. _

_''Where are you going darling?'' Esme told me with a motherly smile. _

_''I'm searching for something outside.'' I replied. I didn't want everybody to know of the meadow if I possibly find it. _

_''Don't be out for too long. I still don't trust these wolves.'' Edward told me , as he walked out of the living room. I grinned at him. _

_''Aw you're worrying about me?'' I nudged him with a elbow. He rolled his eyes at me. _

_''I don't want anyone to get hurt and especially not a fight between them and us.'' Edward muttered and walked away. _

_My relationship to Edward isn't the best but it definitely got better through the years. Edward was pissed at Carlisle for turning me into a vampire a few decades ago. My ex-fiancé and his friends raped me on a cold street at night. Not only did they raped me, they abused me until I bleeded. I was sure I'd die but the death didn't come. Carlsile found me and brought me home. He didn't need to think about it and turned me on the way. The transformation was hell. And Edward wasn't the only pissed one. I literally shouted at Carlisle the minute I woke up. I thought it was just some sick joke that they're playing with me. I calmed down after a few days and searched for the ones who did that to me. I killed them when they were alone. I made sure the other's knew of their upcoming death. My fiancé was the last one I killed and I found alot more peace after it. I haven't killed a human since then and I don't plan to do so. I'm not an monster like they were. I'd rather kill animals than innocent humans. _

_I walked out of the house and ran straight into the forest. I felt the cold wind on my skin. It felt good. I didn't really know in which direction to run, so I followed the image in my head. I ran for about fifteen more minutes when I heard the sound of water. I smiled and followed my instincts. Soon after I found my beautiful meadow. I ran to the middle and picked up a pink flower. I brought it nearer to my nouse and inhaled the scent. I streched my arms out and circled around. This is by far one of the beautiful things I've ever seen. _

_Suddenly I was distraught by the smell of fresh blood. Human blood. I heard a manly voice scream and immediately followed the scent. I saw a tall, dark haired man fighting against a large male bear. The bear was snapping at him and I knew he'd be dead if I don't do anything now. Suddenly the bear punched the young man in the rip and he smashed into a tree. I gasped and ran towards the bear. I jumped on his back and snapped his neck. It took his one last breath. I looked over to the man and his eyes were closed. Oh no. I ran to him and supported his neck. He can't die. His eyes shot open. They looked scared._

_''Y-You a-re bea-ut-iful.'' He stuttered before closing them again. I shook him. _

_''No you can't die! Do you hear me?'' I whispered. Without thinming about it, I brought my lips to his neck and bit him. I did the same with his arms and legs. I picked him up and brought him to Carlisle. _

_END OF FLASHBACk_

Since then alot of things changed. The young man , Emmett that I saved in last minute has become my mate. Furthermore we got two more family members, Alice and Jasper. Alice can see the future and saw herself and Jasper with us as a family so she first searched for him then for us. We where all a bit freaked out at first , but welcomed them to our family. Edward was the only one without a mate but he found his love Bella a few decades later. And now he's happy with her and has a little daughter. I'm truly happy for them.

''What are you thinking about babe?'' Emmett asked me. I looked up and saw him standing in front of me.

''The moment I saved you and life in general'' I told him with a smile. He sat nex to me on the bed. We both layed down and I snuggeld closer to his chest.

''I'm glad you saved me.'' Emmett told me truthfully. I chuckeld.

''So am I. And I still can't get over how stupid you were.'' I said.

''Hey! I was about to kill him.'' Emmett pouted. Sometimes he acts like a child.

''Oh no. He smashed you against a tree and you were nearly dying. Do you remember what you said before you nearly died?'' I asked him and he shook his head.

''You said 'You are beautiful' and closed your eyes again. I'll never forget those words.'' I told him. He kissed my forehead.

''See I couldn't have been that stupid if I saw you beauty back then.'' Emmett defended himself. I laughed.

''You're right.''

''I know.'' Emmett told me and I could feel him chuckle. I looked up to him.

''I love you Emmett Cullen.'' I told him , looking directly into his eyes. His lips formed into a grin.

''You are my life Rosalie Hale.'' Emmett told me. He bent down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and replied the kiss.

I loved times like this. I could joke with Emmett , be honest, serious and passionate at the same time. He knows what I like and is my perfect other half. He completes me. Suddenly Emmett ended our kiss. I looked at him confused. He laughed.

''Come on let's go to our meadow.'' Emmet said and I grinned.

I showed him our meadow not long after he woke up from his transformation. He loves it as much as I do and we spent alot time there together. It's our secret place where we can hide from the world and just enjoy ourselfes. I stood up and Emmett took my hand. We rushed out of the house , to the backyard and ran in vampire speed through the woods until we reached our meadow. I smiled up at Emmett. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i hugged him tight. I don't know how long we stood like this , but it was comfortable.

''AHH! HELPP!'' I hear a woman scream. I looked up at Emmett with a scared expression on my face. He nodded and ran towards the woman.

I saw a woman , with long curly blond hair on the floor and she was screaming out in pain. I could clearly see she was pregnant and was about to give birth. I rushed to the womans side.

''Please help me.'' She cried.

''What is your name?'' I asked her.

''Melody Walters. I know what you are. Some of you raped me one night and I got pregnant with this child. I know I'm about to die.'' Melody sobbed in my arms.

''We can turn you after the birth. My sister-in-law was pregnant with a hybrid too and she's a vampire now. Both her child and her are perfectly fine.'' Emmett said from behind me. Melody shook her head.

''I know, but I'd rather die than to be one of you'' Melody said, her voice cracking. I nodded in understandment.

''Do you have any relatives who could look out for the child?'' I asked her. She shook her head.

''I do have a husband and a daughter in England but I don't want them to know of the child. He or her will be different and I don't know if they'll accept my baby.'' Melody said, tears were streaming down her face.

''Couldn't you look after my baby?'' Melody asked me hopefully. I smiled at her. I looked to Emmett and he nodded, grinning in agreement.

''Of course if it's what you want.'' I replied to her. She smiled back at me.

''I wrote a 18 letters. Please give it to him or her each birthday.'' Melody requested.

''Of cour-'' I couldn't end my sentence. Melody was screaming out in pain.

''We don't have enough time to bring her back.'' Emmett said worriedly.

''We'll do it.'' I answered.

''I'm sorry. And I'll keep you reminded. Your baby will know how brave it's mother was. I hope you get to rest in peace.'' I whispered to Melody. I brought my lips closer to her round stomach. I bit my way through it. I put my hand into her stomach and pulled the baby out. I quickly brought it closer to Melody.

''It's a girl.'' I told her with a smile.

''She's so be-a-uti-ful'' Melody whispered and her heart stopped beating.

''I'll take it from here.'' Emmett told me and bent down to Melody. He closed her eyes and carried her away. I looked down to the little girl in my arms. She opened her bright blue eyes and smiled up at me.

''Hello baby girl. I'm your mother now.'' I smiled at her. I peeled out of my cardigan and wrapped it around her tiny little body. Soon after Emmett came back.

''I burried her not far away from the Cullen's mansion.'' Emmett told me and I nodded.

''I promised her to keep her reminded.'' I told him. He wrapped his arm around me and the little girl. We both smiled down at her.

''What is her name?'' Emmett asked. I frowned.

''I don't know I haven't thought about it yet.''

''What do you think of Caitlyn?'' Emmett suggested. I grinned.

''Caitlyn Melody Cullen'' I answered. We brought Caitlyn home to meet the rest of the family.

Now I've got everything I ever dreamed about. A loving husband, a wonderful family and a precious little daughter. Life couldn't be more amazing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review! :)**


End file.
